Superman: Risen
'Superman: Risen '''is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The series follows Superman battling against his lesser-known enemies, while the series creator are allow to keep an few of his well-known rogues as well. Voice Cast & Characters Protagonist(s) * Sam Daly as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - The main protagonist of the series, an investigative reporter who's a alien from a dying planet and uses his powers to defend all of humankind as a superhero. Recurring * Erica Lindbeck as Lois Lane - Clark's love interest/co-worker and an tough-as-nails reporter at the Daily Planet. * Todd Haberkorn as James" Jimmy" Olsen - A photographer at the Daily Planet who often works with Clark and Lois while also seeing himself as "Superman's Pal". * Fred Tatasciore as Perry White - The Daily Planet's chief editor who may seem very harsh but is shown to be fair-minded and also obsess of getting the latest reports. * Catherine Taber as Catherine "Cat" Grant - a gossip columnist who's well-know as being flirty around men at times. * Nadji Jeter as Ronald "Ron" Troupe - The Daily Planet's political editorialist who is well-known of liberal political views. * Travis Willingham as Steven "Steve" Lombard - a sports columnist who may see brash and also have a soccer player, he often butt heads with Ron at times and serve as Clark's romantic rival, but had a heart of gold. * Tim Daly as Jonathan Kent - Superman's foster father who work on a farm who had a strained relationship with his son, who may not accepted Clark as a hero, but does know that his is doing the right things. * Dana Delany as Martha Kent - Superman's foster mother who's very open-minded and is odds with her husband of how Clark should live with his life, she also help giving her son advice at times as well. * Grey Griffin as Captain Maggie Sawyer - A police captain of Metropolis' Police Department who had a natural view on Superman and able to handle superpowered menaces when Superman is not around. * Maurice LaMarche as Professor Emil Hamilton - A S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who lends his assistance as needed to help out Superman at times. * Bob Jones as General Sam Lane - An high-ranking U.S. army general who show to had trust issues with his daughter and also shown to don't trust Superman. * Laura Bailey as Lisa Lasalle - Clark's neighbor who's fun-loving, playful, and teasing around Clark. After learning his secrets, she support his heroic endeavors. Antagonists * Dee Bradley Baker as Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite - Superman's arch-enemy and the series' main antagonist, an criminal mastermind who transfer his mind and brain on a albino ape. * Sam Daly as Bizarro - A bizarre, yet polar opposite failed clone of Superman who had all of his powers, but in backwards. * Tara Strong as Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler - A puzzle-loving criminal who uses her intelligence to create twisted games to testing Superman and also Master Jailer's lover. * Jim Cummings as Dabney Donovan - A mad scientist and former scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs who's a expert at genetic mutation and cloning, he also serve as the Ultra-Humanite's assistant. * David Tennart as Carl Draper/Master Jailer - An expert locksmith and architect who love to make a lots of deadly and dangerous booby traps and often test Superman out on a daily basic, he is also the lover of the Puzzler. * John DiMaggio as Philip Karnowsky/Barrage - A criminal who create an armor suit which a Kryptonite-like laser blasts on his right arm. * Cam Clarke as Deacon Dickson/Loophole - A former S.T.A.R. Labs employee and Emil Hamilton's former apprentice who's create a device which help allow him open up portals that act like a tunnel through matter. * Andy Richter as "Skizzle" Shanks/Malleable Man - An ex-con criminal who's once the former friend of Patrick O'Brien who was caught the same accident which gives Patrick his powers where he share the same powers as him, but uses it to commit crimes. * Robin Atkin Downes as Manchester Black - An ruthless English vigilante who do justice his own way: killing criminals, cause he think peoples with "high moral concepts" are better than peoples like himseld and this hatred continues in his adult years when heroes captured villains or turn them to the police instead of killing them. * Ron Perlman as General Zod-El - A cold-hearted general military from Krypton and Clark's evil uncle. His military skills also make him a very dangerous opponent as well. * Steven Blum as Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot - A criminal who made a serum which allow him to create numerous duplicates of himself, but cause him his insanity. * Steven Weber as Tyrell - A genocidal alien from the planet Dheron, a neighboring planet o Krypton, who's responsible of destroying Krypton. * * * * * Episodes Season 1 # Trivia * The series uses the elements of ''Beware the Batman where it uses lesser-known enemies to appear in the show, but are allow to uses a few of the hero's well-known rogues as well. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animated TV Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV-PG